Miner Monkey (IBT's Conception)
The Monkey Miner is a hard-working basic strong tower. It starts out by throwing big rocks that pop 5 layers and break into 5-10 little rocks in random directions that pop 1 layer. It throws a rock every 2.5 seconds, and has a range of 200px. However, it only has a supply of 10 rocks at a time, and will have to mine underground to gather more. Mining lasts 5 seconds, and the rock supply will be full after the mining. Costs $500. Can't detect camo but can pop frozen bloons, but not lead ones. Upgrades 'Path 1' 'Deep-Mined Rocks' *Description: These rocks come from far underground, where the soil is compact and much harder than normal. The Miner Monkey can mine up these and throw 'em for more firepower! *Stats: Main rocks pop 8 layers, and rocklets pop 2; Mini-Boulders gain 10 HP. *Cost: $450 'Rise in Price' *Description: Increasing the salary of a miner makes them work harder for it, specially when the salary is used to go to a gym! Extra strength allows for faster mining and rock-throwing. *Stats: Rock-throw delay decreased by 0.5 seconds; Mining delay decreased by 1 second; Range increased by 50px. *Cost: $650 'TNT Infuse' *Description: This clever miner figured out how to directly infuse explosives inside a rock in real time! The rock will cause a small explosion on impact that will blow itself to a million pieces! *Stats: Rocks cause a small explosion (100px) when hit; Rocks split into 15-25 rocklets that move faster and pop 3 layers. *Cost: $1500 'Volatile Radioactive Stones' *Description: These rocks are infused with bloontonium, a highly radioactive element for bloons (but not for monkeys). These rocks are infused with that, making them EXTREMELLY dangerous! Note that this material is the cause of 97.56% of nuclear explosions, nocive even to monkeys! *Stats: Rocks leave a green cloud of toxic gas when exploded, causing bloons to pop 1 time every 0.2 seconds; Bloons hit by main rock have a 40% chance of getting infected, taking 1 damage every 0.1 seconds for the next 20 seconds; Bloons hit by the secondary rocks have a 15% chance of getting infected, taking 1 damage every 0.2 seconds for the next 10 seconds; Main rock deals 10-15 damage; Rocklets deal 3-7 damage; Mini-Boulders gain 10 HP, and any bloons that touch it suffer 1 damage; HP is doubled; Becomes poison-type. *Cost: $3450 'Path 2' 'Mini-Boulders' *Description: Massive rocks that the miner can barely hold! These rare rocks are so heavy that they cause a shockwave and can even be used to block paths! *Stats: 10% chance of pulling out a Mini-Boulder instead of a normal rock. Mini-Boulders don't break into rocklets and stay on the ground, having 10 HP before breaking into rocklets (1 HP is loss for every collision with a bloon). These also cause a shockwave of 150px when they hit the ground. Shockwave deals 2x relative to main damage and direct impact with this rock means 3x damage. *Cost: $950 'Heavy Machinery' *Description: Proper miner equipment. Grants defense, agility, strenght and speed boosts! *Stats: HP increased by 10; Rock throwing delay decreased by 0.5 seconds; Mining duration reduced by 1 second; Main rocks and rocklets deal 2 more damage. *Cost: $1600 'Volcanic Rocks' *Description: Rocks mined near a volcano are hot and fiery, and may burn other bloons too! *Status: Becomes Rock/Fire type; Rocks set bloons on fire for 5 seconds, dealing 1 damage every second; Shockwave becomes fiery and burns bloons for 3 seconds, taking 1 damage every second. *Cost $1250 'Meteor Mash' *Description: ''Meteor Mash Ability: Summons a huge boulder that covers almost the whole track that abruptly explodes in flames, releasing many mini-boulders that explode in smaller rocks that break into rocklets.'' *Status: 100% burn chance for everything including shockwave, burn lasts 2 seconds with each hit; Boulder divides into 4 mini-boulders that break into 8 rocks each that break into 16-32 rocklets each; Cooldown of 160 seconds. *Cost: $8900 Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers